1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a television signal receiving apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus for controlling a display of images of broadcast programs.
2. Related Background Art
In digital satellite TV broadcasting utilizing a communication satellite (CS) presently in use, program information data (EPG: Electric Program Guide) is transmitted together with video data and the like as one of services for viewers and listeners. Similar service is expected to be provided also for digital satellite broadcasting utilizing a broadcast satellite (BS) scheduled in the future and for ground wave digital TV broadcasting (these digital satellite TV broadcasting and ground wave digital TV broadcasting are hereinafter simply called “digital TV broadcasting”).
EPG data is received by a receiver and program information contained in the EPG data is displayed on a display unit and a display device. EPG data contains information such as a channel name, a program name, broadcasting time and date, and program contents. A user can judge from such information whether a program is worth viewing and listening.
In selecting a desired program by using an EPG screen, a user often changes the channel to confirm images and voices of the program under broadcasting. If the program is not still determined, a user is required to switch between the EPG screen and broadcast program screen several times. This operation is very cumbersome.
Images and voices of broadcast programs can be easily confirmed by sequentially changing channels of programs by using channel up/down keys.
However, if a program is selected by using the channel up/down keys or by directly entering a channel number, program information such as a broadcast program name and program contents is not displayed on the screen so that a user cannot know the details of the program from those images displayed on the screen.
If commercial images are on air at the changed channel, a user is required to wait for the end of the commercial images in order to view images of the program. It takes a time to view images of the program and a user cannot know at all what program is now on air.
Furthermore, a user cannot know the program from those images displayed when the power source is turned on or the next program starts.